the princess the exile and the bodyguard
by steffano
Summary: a princess is found by silver hikari and her crew and have no idea who she is but dangerous people after her why are people after her


this is a cross between star wars knights of the old republic and ff7 but mostly star wars and my first fic

disclaimer i do not own any star wars charactors or final fantasy charactor i dont own silver either thats my friends charator but i do own aliah

A fleet of Republic cruisers came out of hyperspace, "There they are!" the Commander said, looking at the raider cruisers Zack how did they

get here first the raider ships have always been faster they were waiting for us Zack said well that does it, I'm initiating battle……and Zack the commander said yes sir Zack said lets give our old friends a warm welcome the commander said a hologram of a man with black hair and a blue top and pants appeared I've already begun Zack said.

Meanwhile in the hanger bay ok here's the plan , use your jackhammers and screamers to take out any ships that aren't us, now lets go the officer said to the squadron of pilots "Yes sir!" the pilots said, together running to their fighter ships here we go, one pilot said flying out of the hanger fast followed by 50 others here comes the enemy the squad leader said, as both sides started firing at each other, the squad leader shot down one and then was fired at by the enemy as he twisted and dodged the bullets coming at him I need some help over here he said in his radio "I'm on my way" another pilot replied, as he came in and shot the enemy behind the squad leader down.

"Sir, I'm picking up a nuclear missile coming towards us fast" Zack said.

Meanwhile

a woman placed a five year old girl inside an escape pod this is yours now the woman said,

putting a necklace around the girls neck. The woman stepped out of the escape pod and shut the air lock door.

I don't know how long we can hold them off for?" a pilot said, dodging the bullet fire and shooting down the enemy "there's a nuclear missile heading for the main sttd cruiser "We need you to shoot it down now "a pilot said to him through the radio. "I'm on it" the officer said turning the ship around and towards the nuclear missile fast as he could and began to shoot at it as a ship from above shot at him and blew him to pieces

Meanwhile

"EVACUATE THE SHIP" a woman screamed, as the missile hit and blew the ship to pieces at the same time an escape pod was launched before the impact of the nuclear missile. The blast of the missile pushed the pod faster away from the battle,

Meanwhile out further away from the battle a ship was flying through space

well I just repaired the power router so we should be able use the hyper drive and the laser blasters without it shutting down all of a sudden silver said sitting on a chair. Well who wants to go to nar shadda? Atton said

you really got to stop playing pazzak Vissa said

I'll take that as a yes Atton said setting the coordinates on the navigation computer ok here we go Atton said as the ship blasted through hyperspace.

Meanwhile on the planet Mon calamari an officer was running through a crowd of people and into a palace

as he approached a man with robes "Your honour,"

the sttd cruiser has been destroyed.

The king looked down holding his anger in Send a fleet up and search for survivors the king said.

Meanwhile the ship came out of light speed.

That's strange we shouldn't have come out of hyperspace yet, Atton looked out the cockpit window

a battle took place here Vissa said

There's a signal from a beacon it's faint but it's there silver said looking at the radar screen

Well lets go take a look at it then Atton said heading towards it slowly manoeuvring the debris from the destroyed ships There it is! Atton said

as the ship came up to an escape pod. As the ships hanger doors slowly opened and brought the escape pod in to the ship

Well there it is Atton said walking over to the escape pod and opening it as he looked down at the person in side

So is there any one inside? Silver said, walking up to it.

Yeah a girl! I say she's about 5 or 6 years old Atton said.

Silver walked inside lets take her to the medical bay Silver said picking the girl up and carrying her to the medical bay. Silver placed the girl on one of the beds

So, who do you think she is? Atton said, walking into the room I guess we will have to wait till she wakes up, but until then no one is allowed in here but me Silver said .

30minutes later

so what are we gonna do with the girl in the medical bay Aaton said sitting at the cockpit controls

I geuss will have to take her to take her to corrusant vissa said

ok so we drop girl off there play some pazzak Aaton said

like I said before you need to get over that game vissa said

whatever aaton said taking the ship into hyperspace

meanwhile

in the medical bay the girls eyes slowly opened as she looked around cautiously she slowly got up

w...where am I she said to no one she slowly walked up to the door and pressed the open button

access denied said a robotic voice said

the girl step away from the door and looked for another way out

meanwhile

I think that girls up cause someone's trying to get out from the medical bay Aaton said looking at his control screen

ill go and check it out silver said getting up and walking over to the medical bay

as she entered a code into a control panel and the door opened the girl looked at silver and back away from her into a wall

its okay your safe we found you inside a escape pod silver said

w…where am I the girl said

on my ship its called the ebon hawk do you remember anything

the girl looked down and tried to remember a memorie appeared in her mind she was playing next to a woman

I don't remember the girl said who are you the girl said

im silver silver said

the girl eased up what's your name silver asked

im Aliah Aliah said

come on I bet your hungry silver said

Aliah walked over to her

Meanwhile

on the planet mon calimari your honour we weren't able to find the princess or your wife the officer said to the king

the king clenched his fist holding his anger in we attack back the king said

meanwhile

can I have another sand wedge aliah said eating a sand wedge

sure Aaton said making some more

well the ships coming up on corrusant vissa said to silver in the cockpit

do you think its strange she was the only survivor we found and no one else with her silver said

that is a bit strange maybe she is someone important vissa said

who knows but just to be safe side we better keep an eye on her silver said

I agree vissa said

well lets land silver said heading towards the a landing platform on corrusant and landing the ship

well looks like we've landed come on we can go look around Aaton said getting up and walking towards

the cockpit where silver was waiting for them

ok here what going to happen ill look after aliah you guys get supplies silver said

ok aliah said walking up to silver and taking her hand

well see you guys later ok vissa said leaving the ship

ready to go silver asked aliah

aliah nodded

ok silver said walking out with her

so well ill take you to the shelter they will take good care of you ok silver said

up on one of the builings hmm so shes here I geuss the bounty is still on her then a man said to himself holding a sniper rifle as silver walked into the homeless shelter with aliah

this is to easy the man said to himself

meanwhile

vissa was drinking a glass of juba

so did you here that the princess might be still alive a man said

yeah apparently she was in a escape pod at the time of the attack theres a huge bounty on her

what the bounty the other man said

10.000 payed by borvo the hut the man said

Are you serious the other man said

Yep and imagine whos after her the man said

I could imagine quite a lot of people the other man said as vissa got up and left the bar

Meanwhile

silver left the shelter and was heading back to the ship alone as she walked back she saw vissa heading towards her

what is it silver asked

wheres aliah vissa asked

at the shelter why do you ask siver said

she may be in grave danger theres a bounty on her vissa said

silver ran back towards the shelter with vissa as they came to do the door a group of people were holding blasters at them silver looked at them as visa and silver nodded silver brought out to different coloured lightsabers one green the other blue visa brought out a double bladed lightsaber which was green as the men started firing at them they reflected the shots and slashed them down fast

meanwhile

get away aliah screamed at the bounty hunter walking towards her

did you know your worth a lot of money princess the bounty hunter said walking towards her

What are you talking about im not a princess aliah yelled

well either way im taking you to borvo the hut the bounty hunter said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out threw the back door of the building as she struggled to get free from him

meanwhile

where are they all coming from silver said as the bounty hunters surrounded them both who cares vissa said

suddenly all the bounty hunter were shot down at once what was that silver said turning around and looking at a group of men dressed in white armour

mon calamari royal guards silver muttered to her self confused

a man dressed in blue armour walked out carrying a lightsaber

you silver said with anger

meanwhile

aliah was in one of the rooms of the bounty hunters ship as it flew towards nar shadda so lets see drop the princess off collect the bounty and go home the bounty hunter said to himself

meanwhile

silver its been a long time since we last saw each other cloud said to silver

you were the one who wanted me to be exiled

you know why you were exiled cloud said

I know why anyway why are you here silver said

im here because im aliahs body guard cloud said

you know her silver said

yeah cloud said

well come on silver said running inside the shelter and running up to a woman on the ground

they took the girl the woman said before her breathing ceased

I know where she is vissa said

where cloud said

borvo the hut vissa said

well im joining you then cloud said

alright but stay out of my way silver said

30 minutes later

so whats the deal between you and silver Aaton asked

well it all started 3 years ago cloud said

3 year back

as silver walked down the halls of the jedi temple

hey cloud said running up to her

how you been

im alright silver said casually

so I heard the council wants to see you cloud said

yeah maybe im gonna be a jedi knight silver said smiling happily

I wouldn't go that far well ill see you later I'm going to go to my quarters for the night cloud said walking off

silver walked down the hall and towards a room as she walked in she looked around the jedis were sitting in a circle around the room

silver hikari do you know why you're here one of the jedi said

no silver replied

you have feelings for cloud strife one jedi said

no silver said

we know you do we can sense it in you

another jedi said

so whats gonna happen to me silver said

you are exiled a jedi said silver face went white

your light saber leave it here and you are cut off from the force another jedi said

silver drop her light saber and began to walk out slowly

can i at least know who exiled me silver said

every jedi on the counsil and cloud a tear went down from sils eye

Present day

and that's how it happened cloud said finishing the memorie

I see well look like where coming up on nar shadda atton said as the ship came up on the planet

well ill land on the refugee landing bay no one checks there anymore atton said landing the ship ok here's the plan we sneak into the palace and save aliah then head to mon calamari atton said

good plan cloud said

to be continued

well thats it please review and give me some ideas if you like it i know cloud came in at the end but i wanted to have the suspence hanging


End file.
